dark_souls_1_daughters_of_ashfandomcom-20200214-history
Anor Londo
Black Iron set + Black Iron Sword + Onyx Greatshield - To the right of the painting behind a pillar Crystal Greatsword - From the bonfire go out and immediately to the the right, to the right of the entrance to the room with the statue knights in a chest Voltaic Kite Shield - From the bonfire to the right. In the room with the statue knights in a chest Magic Weapon - From the bonfire to the left in the room with statue knights in a chest Twinkling Titanite - In a chest below the elevator down from the main bonfire Painting Guardian set - To the right from the big door entrance in a chest before the Silver Knight, on the way to the archers Crystal Shield - Mimic near Siegmeyer Soul of a wary Hunter + Longbow + Poison Arrow 13 - At the top of the path with the archer take a left and go down the other path Dragon Scale - Reward for killin the archers and talking to Siegmeyer Throwing Knife 25 - Mimice below the fireplace illusory wall Ensouled Titanite 2 - Titanite demon below the fireplace illusory wall Large Titanite Shard 3 - In a chest below the fireplace illusory wall Invade with Black Eye Orb - Below fireplace illusory wall Souvenir of Reprisal + Firelink Keeper's Soul + Ring of the Embraced + Humanity 3 - Defeat Lautrec in the BEO invasion Twinkling Titanite - Behind a pillar just outside of the door with the illusory fireplace Blessed Warpick - Brass set NPC just up the stairs from the Solaire bonfire Embraced set - after defeating Lautrec, top floor of dragon trophy room Dragonslayer Greatbow - from the Solaire bonfire go up the stairs and it's by the archer at the end of the hall Brass set - behind the staircaise leading up to the roof after the furnished bedroom Homeward - In a chest in the second furnished bedroom, previous Siegmeyer spot Titanite Chunk - On the roof above the furnished bedrooms, go to the left of the door to the large spiral stairs Lustrous Rune + Sunlight Elixir - In a chest in the red carpet chapel room where the titanite demon used to be Dragonslayer Arrow 9 - In a chest at the bottom of the dragon trophy room guarded by a Silver Knight Sunlight Medal 2 - In a chest at the top of the large entrance hall, next to the broken window Titanite Chunk - Drop through the broken window towards the giant blacksmith, in the previous bow location Soul of a Pyromancer - From the giant blacksmith go out towards the Silver Knight, turn around at the bottom of the stairs and it's on the left Humanity - Drops from the rafters, previously Great Magic Weapon Soul of a Rusted Knight + Magic Claymore - By the Gwyn's Altar bonfire near Gwyndolin O&S - 50,000 souls + Soul of Smough or (Soul of Ornstein + Leo Ring drop) + Humanity Confirmed Drops Painting Guardian - Throwing Knife Statue Knight - Giant Greatshield Boar - Boar Helm Silver Knights - Silver Knight Shield + Silver Knight Armor + Silver Knight Leggings